Beyond Redemption
by superherogirl
Summary: Selphie is in an abusive relationship, and wants to get out but doesn't know how. Her best friend finds out the hard way, and does everything in her power to bring the 'cowboy' to justice. Kairi style.


This is prompt #17 Truth for the livejournal 20 heartbeats challenge community. This is only the first part of this piece, there are two accompanying parts to it using different prompts each.So this is obviously not the last of this one... and I do intend to write more to Chambermaid soon, so look out for that loves! Kairi/Selphie love forever!

To every single one of you that read my last fic, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart.

----

Nice decent _cheap_ apartments were hard to come by in Radiant Garden, but thankfully Selphie's best friend Kairi always had the most amazing negotiation skills. She prided herself more than necessary most of the time, but everyone was more than used to it. Especially the brunette that had such honors of living with her. Alright, so the redhead was often arrogant, stubborn, hardheaded- the list could go on really, but Selphie didn't mind it all too much. Kairi was an _interesting_ person to live with, and for that she was mighty grateful.

It seemed to become more difficult as each day passed to wait for Kairi to get back home in the afternoon. Selphie didn't get to see her as often as she would like, considering that Irvine took up most of her busy schedule. Correction, he took up _all_ of it. She knew it was only fair since his family not only gave her a top notch job in the Kinneas family business, they also helped pay for her college tuition. Naturally, in an odd way she was bound to that man's family for life. They have done so much for her, she couldn't dare ask to get a little bit of that time to spend with her best friend. It doesn't work like that, she thought to herself.

How could she even think of complaining? She had it all! A _wonderful_ boyfriend, his family that was just as good as her own, and friends that she would die for… over and over again. Maybe the bruises still hurt, but it was only natural. Some scars not so much, but there are many ointments to help with the healing. Although, her self respect and pride was a different story. Selphie somehow must've known what she was getting into, but deep down she couldn't recall a thing. Sometimes she wished things could be a little different, but if that was the way things were to be who was she to toy with fate? The brunette could remember it all as if it were yesterday… Selphie swore she would make _Irvy Kinnepoooo_ the happiest man in the world, and she was never one to break promises.

The apartment door was suddenly opened, and a very thrilled looking redhead made her way inside. After closing the door, she leaned against it smiling at her usually jubilant roommate. "_Hello._"

There was no response so Kairi made her way up to the couch. She continued to smile and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek, "What are you up to Selphie dear?"

Selphie had been completely lost in thought, until she heard a familiar voice. She turned to the voice, and was startled to see Kairi a little too close for comfort. A couple of embarrassed coughs later Selphie shouted a little irritable, "Don't do that silly! You scared me!"

With a quick roll of the eyes Kairi scoffed, "Now that's just plain rude! I cannot possibly be _that_ scary."

"Wonderful, you sound more like Demyx everyday," Selphie said as she got over the sudden invasion of her somewhat privacy and playfully patted Kairi's cheek in return.

If it weren't for the fact that it would seem extremely out of place, Kairi would lean into the girl's touch. But alas it was indeed quite queer in a sense. Although, that constant feeling in her stomach, as well the weak in the knees bit was more than a _little _weird. She was sure it was nothing, so the only thing to do was ignore it.

Kairi only chuckled in response, "Oh please, it's not my fault he seems to like hanging off me every chance he gets."

"That's mean Kairi! You know he has the most adorable puppy crush on you," Selphie stood up and semi-glared at her.

She simply shrugged, "Then, you date him… Oh right, you're still with that _cowboy._"

The pain was clearly shone in the girl's emerald colored eyes. That _cowboy_, if she could only find a way to unbind herself from that _cowboy_. She looked away from Kairi's cynical gaze and nodded, "Yeah…"

"That's it? No snappy response, no giggling, no facial expression of any sort? Just a _ yeah_?"

"Please Kai, I rather not talk about it."

Kairi raised a brow in utter confusion, "You were perfectly fine a couple of seconds ago. It's not like you to have constant mood swings like Demyx or myself!"

The brunette scoffed right back, "There you go bringing him up again!"

"_Selphie_, we _work_ together. I see more of him than I would like but seriously, you never came off as the jealous type. I'm starting to wonder if you really do have a _thing_ for him," Kairi finished off as she crossed her arms fighting back a snicker.

"No, no, no! That's _not_ it. I-"

"Uh huh, go on I'm listening."

"Are we going to go out for dinner? We haven't done so in quite awhile," Selphie smiled nervously.

Kairi walked around the couch to face her friend and sighed, "Not fair, you changed the subject on me."

A slight smirk managed to make it's way onto Selphie's face, "You do it all the time. Besides, I'm starving! If we don't go out to eat something I'm going to _die_."

"Ha! Who's a drama queen now? _Die_ you say?" Kairi grinned and pointed over to the kitchen, "What do we have _that_ for huh?"

The other girl threw herself back onto the couch and whined, loudly. "Aww _come on_ Kai! Why should we waste our time _cooking_ something, when we could have someone else cook it for us?"

"_Well_, someone is _mighty_ lazy today, and on top of that you're keeping something from me," She sat down next to her whiney friend, and lifted her legs throwing them carelessly over Selphie's own.

"I know we usually make dinner, but I thought maybe tonight could be different," Selphie pouted in a too adorable for her own good way, that got Kairi each and every time. "_Please._"

Kairi bit her bottom lip and gave in to the pout in two seconds flat, "You're so evil…"

"I'm _not_-" Before the brunette had a chance to retaliate properly she felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket. She had a sudden bitter taste in the back of her throat, but figured it might only be her cousin Olette checking up on her. Maybe it was mom or dad, it didn't necessarily have to be who she assumed it was.

The phone continued to vibrate and Kairi noticed the girl's uneasiness, "Want me to pick it up for you?"

"-NO. I'll get it don't worry." And so Selphie did, but her heart began to beat faster at the mere assumption of who it could've been. She pressed down onto the green button and the vibrating stopped, "Hello?" Oh hi Irv-"

Kairi rolled her eyes, and whispered to her, "_Tell him you're __**busy**_."

"I _am_ excited to hear your voice sweetie! I just thought that you would be with your family and- _Tonight_? But babe, I can't- No, no I promised Kai-"

"He better not be making you cancel our _date_!"

Selphie pushed Kairi's legs off her, and shot up from the couch almost bolting to the door. Why was she _so scared_ of him… "I cannot go back on my word Irvy. You know very well I don't break promises. Besides, I practically _begged_ Kairi to take me out tonight since we never get to- _No_, why are you jumping to such conclusions! She's my _friend_! Aren't I allowed to have _friends_? Please don't get angry with me…"

After Kairi regained her balance she made her way up to Selphie, who was on the verge of tears at the moment. She tried to grab the phone from her and give that man a piece of her mind, but Selphie wouldn't let her. All attempts failed until they apparently came to an agreement.

"I'll be there right away, just _please _don't be angry with me. Love you, see you then." Selphie ended the call and she looked at her best friend with tears streaming down her cheeks. She wiped hopelessly with her shirt sleeve, but it was pointless. The one thing that Selphie never liked doing; she did it to the one person that not only understood her most, but that probably cared about her most as well.

"Selph! What's wrong?!" Kairi wrapped her arms around the girl, and hugged her as tight as she possibly could. If it meant no one would ever hurt her again, she would never let go…

"I'm s-so _sorry_ Kai, but he _wants_ me to go see him. If I_ don't_, I'm- I just need to go. We'll have to have dinner some other time."

Kairi shushed her silently and wiped a couple of the stray tears from her face, "I understand, don't worry."

"No, _no_, _**no**_! I _always_ do this to you! It's not fair! Why does he have to rule my life!?"

The redhead sighed and cupped Selphie's face with the palms of her hands, "_Why_ do you _let_ him?"

It sounded as if it took so much effort for Kairi to say those words, but with reason because it felt so painful for Selphie. There was so much logic and truth in that simple question. _Why_? She broke free from her grasp, and went for the door again; but Kairi took hold of her before she got to actually leave. Selphie winced at how tight Kairi had grabbed her upper arm, "Let go it hurts!"

She immediately loosened her grip, even if Kairi couldn't comprehend why it had hurt. "I didn't grab you that hard! I just don't want you to leave yet, you have to _talk _to me Selph. You're hiding something, and I'm afraid of what it might be… _Please_ tell me. I thought we could tell each other _everything_!"

"No, I _can't_ tell you this. I really have to go. See you-"

Without thinking it through she grabbed Selphie once more, and the brunette scrunched up her face in obvious pain, "_Don't,_ I _beg_ you!"

"Kairi stop!" Selphie shoved her with her free hand, and gasped in shock at how far Kairi had stumbled backwards.

Thankfully the redhead was quick to recover her balance lately, and had clung onto her other arm. What Kairi feared the most was what she thought might've been wrong with Selphie, but it couldn't be. Without another useless word coming from her mouth, Kairi pulled Selphie's shirt sleeve up.

Selphie struggled best she could, but once Kairi was determined about something nothing could stop her. _Ever. _The look of utter horror on her face was enough to make Selphie squirm again in place. She knew… She was sure of it. She wasn't ever going to be able to makeup anymore excuses of why she had a new bruise every other day. Or how sometimes she had cut herself shaving carelessly, which was a really lame excuse in her opinion. She said the only thing that seemed even slightly plausible at the time, "It's _not_ what you think!"

Kairi was trying to the best of her ability not to expose how angry she really was. How angry she was at Irvine for making Selphie suffer, angry at Selphie for letting the bastard do those things to her, but most importantly angry at _herself_ for not having known _before_. Selphie Tilmitt, the girl that was known for her radiant grin and mischievous nature. The girl that was the least expected to be a damsel in distress in times of danger. The same girl that would bring Kairi a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich every day, since they met for the first time in second grade. Even now that Kairi is working, Selphie always managed to keep making those sandwiches because it just became habit. Besides, Selphie did love making them and who was Kairi to tell her to stop doing something she took pleasure in?

She then paused in thought, and turned to Selphie, "I- Do you… _ like_ this sorta thing?"

Selphie's jaw dropped and she was about to bawl all over again, "_Excuse_ me?"

"Because if you _do_, then I'm no one to stop you two. Although, if you _d-don't_… Selphie I swear I will hunt him down and kill him myself."

"Kairi! You don't mean that, you wouldn't kill someone just-"

Kairi's violet colored eyes bore into Selphie, and the redhead feigned a smile, "You think I'm joking? He might've gotten away with it for only you know how long- and for that I'm so _sorry _Selphie- but I will not allow him to continue doing so. Anyone that hurts someone that I care about dearly is going to pay for an eternity."

"Don't say those things."

"Why not? I don't keep things from you, and never will. I speak truthfully, and I swear to the Gods that when I see that mother fucking _cowboy_ again I will slash and rip his insides out."

Selphie shivered and covered her ears, "You don't mean that! You can't! You're a good person Kai, don't taint yourself with someone so worthless. Especially not for me. I _don't_ want you to-"

"Then tell me the truth Selphie! How did this start off as?!"

"I-I, h-he… there are times when Irvine doesn't take his medication… There are rare times where…" She couldn't, Selphie couldn't tell those things to Kairi. No matter how much she loved her and knew she would always be there to help her. If she knew half the things that that man got away with, she would kill him. If Selphie wasn't cowering under a table most of the time, she would've too. For every single slap, smack, incidental scrape, scar, _everything_. Irvine did love her in his _own_ way, and she was sure all the physical pain he has caused her wasn't intentional… not entirely but there was only so much a sane person could take.

"_Rare_ times?! Selphie the man beat you up! And from the looks of it, it was more than once or twice!"

Her eyes were red and irritated from all the crying, but the tears wouldn't stop falling down. "He loves me Kai, and so does his family… I owe them so much. The least I could do is let him do whatever he wants with me. It's only fair."

A dry laugh escaped Kairi's lips, "Only _fair_? So you mean to tell me a smart girl such as yourself sees all this _logical_?" She placed her hands on top of Selphie's shoulders and shook her, "What are you thinking?! Just because his family helped you with college and gave you a job doesn't mean you have to pay them back like this!"

Selphie slowly slipped Kairi's hands off her and she smiled best she could, "It's beyond redemption now. I blame only myself for this. As much as I appreciate everything you've done for me, this is something I have to do on my own."

"Selph…"

She leaned her forehead against Kairi's and chuckled, "I'll see you later. I promise."

They were so close, Kairi felt her heart and face burning up but was unsure why. She could never straighten out or understand the feelings she had for Selphie, but she knew she had them. "Selphie, I-"

Not another word was spoken as Selphie finally was able to reach the door without Kairi fighting back. She felt a pinch of that self respect flow back into her veins, only because she knew that today was going to be different. Kairi was right, there was no need to compensate for the things they've done for her in such a way. Irvine's parents were not even aware of his violent nature, because he just _wasn't_ that kind of guy. But of course looks were always deceiving; why Selphie was a perfect example. Everyone knew her to be strong in mind and body, but had allowed someone to take advantage of her over and over again. No matter of the past now, what's important was what was happening at the moment. Selphie was sure to make things right from that day onward.

As the door closed Kairi felt her own tears dampening her cheeks. Hopefully Selphie wouldn't let her down. Kairi didn't know what she would do with herself if anything were to happen to her again. Now that she _knew_ what was really going on…

She stared at the door for a good two minutes until she decided, "Fuck this, I'm going after her." And within seconds the door slammed shut once more.

-------

More A/N: Whoa how angsty was that? embarrassed I'm not good with angst but I've always felt so strongly about abusive relationships for some reason. And sometimes I wish I could have that Kairi attitude and kick major ass!

This was originally going to be either a continuation to the relationship between Kairi and Selphie in my Raspberry Swirl fic, or be another side story in general... BUT things change and I could only make Irvine an ass once... +for now+ I seriously love the boy so please all Irvine enthusiasts don't kill me too badly!

Sorry for my crappy story naming skills. I wasn't even listening to H.I.M honest, it;s just after I typed it up I thought the song lyrics fit real nicely to the feel of this fic. Anyways, I haven't slept much and I need to kill time somehow so... Hope you all enjoyed this piece because it has a real special place in my heart.


End file.
